1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for aiding in sewing, and, more particularly, to devices for aiding in notching seams in fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of sewing, two pieces of fabric are often aligned, and a seam is sewn to keep the pieces of fabric together. When a seam is sown, it is desirable that the seam be in a straight line with respect to the edges of the pieces of fabric being sewn together. However, it is often difficult to maintain a straight seam while sewing.
To aid a person in sewing a seam in a predetermined pattern, the technique of placing notches in the fabric in a predetermined pattern has been developed. The following U.S. patent discloses a seam notching device: U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,219. This patent discloses a seam notching device which includes a notching member which includes a linear array of seven triangular notch makers. This device has several disadvantages. First, the linear array of notches permits only a straight line of notches. For actual sewing projects, a person sewing may wish to provide a seam that is not in a straight line, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,219 would not be much help in this regard. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for providing notches for sewing seams permitted setting out a non-linear pattern of notches.
Another deficiency with U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,219 is that each of the notches cut is a simple notch in a linear array of single notches. This pattern of notches coincides with a straight seam. There a many types of seams other than straight seams. For example, some seams are in a zig zag pattern. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for providing notches for sewing seams set out a pattern of notches suitable for a zig zag seam.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,219, the notch cutters are present on a scissors device. A scissors device is useful for producing relatively small amounts of leverage and force multiplication to bring about notch cutting. The relatively small amounts of leverage may be adequate for cutting notches in thin fabric. However, the small amounts of leverage developed in a scissors device may be totally inadequate for cutting notches in a thick fabric. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for providing notches in fabrics was capable of cutting notches in thick fabrics such as leather.
A hand-held tool that can generate large amounts and leverage and force multiplication is a pair of pliers. The following U.S. patents are representative of some devices using a pliers action: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,633; 4,982,630; and 5,033,140. None of these devices disclose a hand-held pliers device for cutting notches in fabrics. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that employs a pliers action for cutting notches in fabrics.
Still other features would be desirable in a hand-held seam notching apparatus. There is a large variety of possible notch patterns that can be employed for a corresponding large variety of seam patterns. In this respect, it would be desirable if a notch cutting apparatus could be used for cutting a large variety of seam patterns.
In sewing operations, it is often desirable to trace a line onto fabric. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for providing notches for sewing seams included a device for tracing in the fabric.
In sewing operations, it is often desirable if the person sewing could exercise steady control over the depth of the seam away from the edges of the respective fabrics being sewn together. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for providing notches for sewing seams included a device for controlling depth of the seams from the edges of the fabrics to be sewn together.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for cutting notches in fabrics, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a hand-held seam notching apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits setting out a non-linear pattern of notches; (2) sets out a pattern of notches suitable for a zig zag seam; (3) is capable of cutting notches in thick fabrics such as leather; (4) employs a pliers action for cutting notches in fabrics; (5) can be used for cutting a large variety of seam patterns; (6) includes a device for tracing lines in the fabric; and (7) includes a device for controlling depth of the seams from the edges of the fabrics to be sewn together. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique hand-held seam notching apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.